United Empire
The United Empire is a federal state comprised of 144 planetary states. It is the oldest and most powerful sovereign state in existence. History Background In 400,000 BCE, the Kingdom of Cael began sending explorers and settlers across the universe to establish colonies on habitable planets. In time, the colonies evolved into independent sovereign states, though most of them remained loyal to the Caelan monarchy through membership in the Interstellar Union. In 530 BCE, a series of rebellions broke out against the Union. The revolts led to an interstellar war that lasted for five centuries. Eventually, the rebels were defeated by the combined military might of the Union member states. However, the conflict exposed the weaknesses of the existing interstellar order and laid bare the need for unification. Unification On July 1st, 10 BCE, the member states of the Union held a referendum on whether or not the Union should unite into a single federal state. Within hours of the polls closing, it became clear that the citizens of the Union had voted overwhelmingly in favor of unification. A month after the referendum, delegations from the governments of every Union state began meeting in the Caelan capital of Corone. The objective of these summits was to construct a new system of governance for the soon-to-be unified Union states. After nearly a decade of negotiations, the Union finalised its plan for unification. Under the new system, power would be split between the planetary states and a federal government which ruled over the entire empire. The federal government would based in Corone, in recognition of Cael's central role in human history. The King of Cael would become head of state and assume the title of Emperor. The United Empire formally came into existence at midnight on January 1st, 0 CE, after the ratification of the Constitution by the Union states. First Millennium For the first thousand years of its existence, the United Empire enjoyed a golden age of peace and prosperity. The lifting of trade restrictions between the federated states contributed to an economic boom that lasted for centuries and helped the UE cement its status as the universe's dominant power. Towards the end of the millennium, tensions rose between the UE and the remaining independent planetary states. Eventually, in the 840s, a series of wars broke out between the UE and a number of the independent states. Due to its unmatched military and economic might, the UE quickly won every single one of these conflicts. In response, in 850, the other independent states joined together to form the Free States Alliance, which later evolved into the Confederation of Free States. Politics Government The United Empire is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The monarchy is the foundation upon which the legislative, executive, and judicial branches are built. The Parliament is the bicameral legislature of the United Empire. It is made up of the Federal Assembly, elected by popular vote to serve five-year terms, and the Federal Council, appointed by the kingdoms to serve ten-year terms. The Cabinet is comprised of ministers and presided over by the Prime Minister. All Cabinet ministers (including the Prime Minister) are career civil servants rather than politicians (in contrast to the Galactic Federation and other states). Administrative divisions The United Empire is comprised of 144 states. Each state consists of a single habitable planet, as well as any habitable moons that may be orbiting the planet. The states are granted a high level of autonomy in their internal affairs and can devolve their powers down to the regional or local level. The autonomy of the states is constitutionally protected and cannot be revoked by the federal government. Law The UE legal system is based on civil law principles. There are three high courts: the Supreme Court of Justice (which handles civil and criminal cases), the Supreme Administrative Court (which handles cases relating to the exercise of public power), and the Constitutional Court (which rules on constitutional matters). Law enforcement Law enforcement in the UE is primarily the responsibility of state police forces. There are also two federal police forces, which have more limited duties. The Federal Police is a civilian police force responsible for investigating and combating interplanetary crime, investigating and preventing crimes against federal institutions, protecting federal government buildings and diplomatic missions, protecting high-ranking federal government officials and diplomats, and providing security onboard commercial spaceflights. The Imperial Guard is a military police force responsible for internal security. Despite its military status, it is separate from the regular Armed Forces. It is primarily deployed in situations that the civilian police cannot handle, such as armed rebellions and terrorist incidents involving weapons of mass destruction. Foreign relations Currently, the United Empire maintains close political and economic ties with the United Nations. Military The Imperial Armed Forces are divided into four branches: the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Space Force. In wartime, the Armed Forces may be reinforced by the Imperial Guard.Category:Factions